Funny and Fluffy: Truth or Dare
by mgnc
Summary: [Oneshot:AU:KagPOV] It's a typical not so friday midnight for the circle of friends. And, as usual, they'll do something that the gamebowl have for them. Yes, and it's Truth or Dare. Can that game somehow fix some conflicts or will it just make it worse?


**A/N:** A new fic. I'm so hap.

Hope you guys will like it - hopefully. Hahha!  
**--**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**--  
Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own 'em.  
**Warning:** Foul mouths. More-than-mild romance.  
**--**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**--**

**Funny and Fluffy: Truth or Dare**

**--**

I glanced at my clock on top of my crafting-drawing-studying-writing-napping desk. It read 11:48, 12 more minutes till midnight.

"Then off to the hangout flat," I mumbled to myself; given that I'm alone in my dorm room.

That's how our typical not-so-Friday midnight goes. All dormitories locked down at exactly 11 pm, so if you plan on staying out late, might as well pack your blanket along. Because they'll really lock you out. They wouldn't care even if you get chainsaw massacred outside or whatnots.

"Curfew is a Curfew," one of our house counselors had said. "No exceptions."

The good thing though, light's out is not until 2 am. So you can party up till dawn for all they care. _Inside_ the dorm, that is. Well, better than risking getting dismembered.

I glanced at my clock the second time and to my relief, it read 11:55.

'_I'll make a quick stop for bathroom appointment then to the flat,'_ I thought. We have 5. Bathrooms, I mean. And believe me, that's pretty short for 20 students in a dorm-house. 10 girls and 10 guys, plus 2 counselors. How many dorm-house in our university there are, I couldn't count. I'm pretty sure there's over a 100 though. And I'm _not_, kidding.

I stood from my orange beanbag, grabbed my blanket and headed out the door. I took a quick pee –ahem- and went downstairs, to our hang-out room.

When I got there, my best friend Sango had already positioned herself on top of her hamburger-style folded blanket, sitting Indian manner. On the floor, by the way.

I heard greetings like "Hey you", "Sup Kags" and "Hiya" so I beamed.

We call it the dorm-house's hangout flat. Or room. Whichever. It's supposed to be a normal living room, but then again, the people live in it are crazy. And yeah, you can include me.

It's kind of a routine now to us. Every Friday midnight, we go to this open-room hang-out flat (there are no doors) and play games, fool around or simply tell stories. It really depends what the game-bowl had for us.

I counted the students in the room who are also occupied on positioning themselves on the flooring and I gathered 19. Someone's missing. Our counselors don't participate. They just snooze their strict-on-following-rules heads off. They're cool but… hopeless. They're like, super strict. And I mean strict as in _strict_.

I couldn't figure out who's missing. Seems like everyone's present. Miroku's staring at Sango's breasts. Sesshy's cuddling with Rin at the far edge of the room. Kikyo's off filing her nails. Shippou's typing something in his laptop while Rai's munching on her chocolates. Koga is massaging Ayame's back. Sai's doing push-ups. Umi and Momo are preparing the game-bowl. Dai's eyes are close while his arms are behind his head. Taki's complaining about Kikyo's nail smell. Emi's eyeing Shippou's work on the laptop as Kimi, Haru and Kyo settles the groups' snacks in the middle of the room. Then me.

So I'm like, _who_?

"Sup." I heard someone said.

I turned my gaze towards the room's entrance and there he is. _Oh._ _Him_. How the hell did I forget?

"Hey Yash," said Miroku as they nod at each other. Inuyasha then sat beside Sai; who just finished doing push-ups. I think I heard a "196" push-ups before he settled down.

'_Damn.'_

"Cool. Everyone's here so let's start," Sango announced.

"Mmk," I mumbled beside her.

I heard a "Keh" so I looked at Inuyasha. There he is. Staring at me.

I raised my brow at him. He merely smirked. So I did my signature: blow raspberry.

He chuckled.

"Stop the love staring already and on with the game," Sesshy said, sounding annoyed while he holds a giggling Rin.

I blushed. "As if." They all laughed. _'Argh.'_

Inuyasha seemed unaffected since he kept quiet and I could still feel him burning holes at me.

'_Stoooop,' _I whined in my mind.

"Okay people! Whose turn is it to grab a game?" Umi squished in as she raised and shake the bowl as if to indicate.

"I was the last time," Kikyo reminded as she blow nail bits away from her hand.

"Oh," Kimi said. "Then it's mine," she then grinned. All eyes were on her as she picks a paper out of the game-bowl. She slowly opened it and read to herself. I saw her smirked. _'Uh-oh.'_

"Truth or Dare," she announced.

"Yeeeahh!" shouted Miroku with excitement as he fist-bumped Inuyasha. I heard the girls gulped along with me. Except for Kikyo who's busy with her nails and Rai who's gulping because of her chocolate, not of nervousness.

Sai smirked. "You _girls_ can go on ahead. Since we're gentlemen."

Dai shook his head at his best friend. He would have passed to be disappointed but his smile gave it away. _'So he _is_ enjoying it too.'_

I rolled my eyes at them. "Fine. Rai you start," I nodded at Rai as she just stared back at me.

She blinked. "Oh yeah… Truth or Dare," she mumbled. "Okee doks."

I was fidgeting already. This is scary.

"Hmm… kk. Kik, Truth or Dare?" she asked Kikyo. _'Phew.'_

Kikyo stopped filing her nails and raised both her brows and muttered, "Truth."

"Man… and to think I have a good dare," whined Rai. "Ok fine, who do yah find attractive the most here?"

"Yashie."

We all blinked. She really is _too_ comfortable.

"Can't blame her," Inuyasha smirked.

"Pfft, whatever," I scoffed. High ego.

"Okay, okay… moving on," Ayame pushed in. The atmosphere kinda tells me that all people in this room are used to our banterings; Chase and me.

We all glared at Kikyo who is _supposed_ to be asking someone "Truth or Dare" but she seemed occupied. With her nails.

After a minute of the glaring game, Momo threw her fluffy-slipper towards Kikyo's head.

THONK. Her football practice paid off.

"Who the fuck threw that slipper at me?" Kikyo asked; face scrunched. "That's a cute fluffy-stuff by the way but _that_," she inhaled, "doesn't alter my question."

"Have pity on your nails, for Christ's sake!" Emi exclaimed. We all sniggered.

"It's your turn by the way, _princess_," Haru pointed out. Kikyo made a face at him and huffed.

"Fine, geez. 'Kags, T or D?" Shit. She always gives a real secret-spilling question in truth and a sexual related dare. So I'm in danger in either choice. _'Kill me.'_

"Why meeeee?" I whined before pouting.

"Coz' you're too innocent baby Kaggie." Kikyo grinned at me.

'_Damn it. So, which one? Truth or Dare?'_ I glanced at Sango for help. She just grinned at me, what a best friend._ 'Not.'_

Since I have a high ego myself - I was one to talk – I couldn't just settle with Truth without anyone challenging me. And because of all the pressure of the stares that I'm getting from everyone; I sighed, "Dare."

The mischievous grin on Kikyo's face just made me want to bonk my head on the wall for saying Dare. _'But the Truth bites too.' _I inwardly groaned.

"Thanks," she squealed. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I was hoping I didn't."

"C'mon, on with the Dare already," Kyo scratches his head aggressively; sign of impatience.

Kikyo hmphed. "Okay, okay. I dare you-" she gave me a suspicious smile, then hastily stated "-to just simply sit down between Yashie's legs since it's open." She nodded toward him, acting like she only told me to breath.

Wide-eyed, I scoffed out, "What?"

Everybody's grinning. Even Taki, who usually just have this serious look on his face. If you don't know him, he seemed hard to approach though he's really helpful at times. '_Well, I still hate him for that grin.'_

"A dare's a dare," Ayame urged in, with a knowing look in her dark-brown eyes. Did I just saw it sparkles?

"Grr," I glared at Kikyo. "You're a dead sassy nail-filer."

She just shrugged. But still smiling.

I exhaled as I stood up and start toward Yashi, who –I tell you- also enjoying this._ 'His famous smirk is on, for chris'sake! Oh shit, my knees are getting weak.'_

He looked at me in the eye and for a moment, I thought it looked gentle but was erase when he patted the space between his open legs.

'_Jerk.'_

All the girls were squealing when I'd settle down between him. I just put my scrunched-face on.

"Don't move too much, IT might get excited," all my hairs stood up from the heat of his breath on my neck as he whispers this.

_'Holy…'_

I growled at him to cover my nervousness. Of all the things.

He 'heh'-ed.

"So Kik, since she's in my bubble, I can do anything to her right?"

Kikyo tongued her teeth as she smiles, "Right."

As soon as she said that, he's head rests on my shoulder. And knowing me, I'll complain.

"But-"

"And can she protest?" He cut, faking innocence.

"Nope."

"You heard her," he mumbled, head still on my shoulder.

"Shut up," I snapped. "Fine. My turn. Inuyasha, I dare you to let me go and sit back on my sit."

"Nice try Kaggie but there's no altering dares," Koga reminded playfully.

"But-"

"And you can't protest either," Umi added. Great, everybody's against me.

"I'm protesting about the rule not about me sitting here," I whined.

"But that's still in the family of protests," Rin grinned.

"Arrrrgh!"

"Besides, you never asked me Truth or Dare first," Inuyasha teasingly blinked his eyes at me. "And I choose Truth."

I calmed myself down. No reason to waste my words on him.

"Fine," my voice was serious and I looked at him intently in the eyes. "Is it true-" I quietly swallowed, afraid to know the truth, "-that you cheated on me with Yuka?"

Everyone was quiet. Even the constant chocolate swallowing of Rai stopped. All eyes we're on us. Everybody in this room knows that this is a serious issue that was avoided since the rumor spread. Probably everyone in the campus knows too.

It was partially my fault. I was scared to know the truth so I didn't let him explain. I just broke up with him as soon as the rumors reached my ears. Since then, the memories were locked up.

He was serious too, I can see it in his eyes. I can see disappointment, anger, hurt and sadness. _'Sadness…'_

I saw his jaws tightened. "No."

Before I know it I was crying. I was crying hysterically in front of everyone and I couldn't take it. "Damn it," I broke out and stood up, aiming for my room upstairs.

I heard Inuyasha growled as I sense him stood up as well.

"Kags," Sango softly said and was about to follow after me too but Kikyo opposed.

"Let them talk. It's about time." Kikyo might be the sassiest in our group, but she's also the most mature if needed.

And those are the last things I heard besides the following steps behind me before I shut and locked my door.

--

As soon as my face hit my pillow, I cried it all out. It hurts.

Inuyasha was pounding on my door non-stop, and I don't have the courage to open it.

"Open the fucking door Kagome or I'll break it." He sounded serious, "I'm getting pissed."

"So," I snapped back, sniffling.

"Kagome…" he growled.

He was really serious; I traced it in his voice. And he could be very frightening when mad so I grudgingly implied. I slowly walked towards the door, hold the knob and merely said softly, "…you won't yell?"

I heard him sighed. "…I won't."

I opened it. And there he was, both arms resting on my door case, eyes intently on me. He's looking straight at me my face. My red-eyed, stuffy nose, swollen lip face.

I was going to say somethin' but I was cut with his lips. He was kissing me passionately, soft at first then it became hard and possessive; as if he's a hungry dog at feast. Then it was the battle of the tongue, and he always win. It's like his telling me he's the alpha.

"I can't-" I gasped between kisses, "-breathe."

"Then don't."

"Inu-" I tried to say.

He growled on my mouth then reluctantly breaks away. He stares at my eyes for a moment before hugging me tightly close. He breathed my scent on the crook of my neck.

"I missed you so fucking much," he muttered, depression in his voice. "I tried to respect your decision about the break up. But that was torture, baby. I was dying."

"I'm sorry," I softly said before I break into sobs. I was mad at myself for not letting him explain his side. I was too hasty. And I regretted it. I cried because I saw it in his eyes that he's telling the truth. And I'm guilty. Sango had tried to tell me that the rumors were false, but I shut my ears.

"I would never… never cheat on you," he softly said. "You should know that. And I'm sorry if I didn't force my explanation. I was…-" he paused then exhaled "-fuck, I was scared. I was scared that if I don't give you enough space you'll completely block me away."

I was sobbing so hard in his arms that I couldn't even support myself anymore. Good thing he's holding me. "I'm sorry, Yash… I'm rea-" I was having a hard time speaking due to over-crying.

"Shh… stop. You know I hate it when you cry," he was rubbing my back as soothing. "You're my weakness. I'll never do anything to hurt you. You should know that."

The only thing I could do is nod. He kissed my temple then my lips and told me to stop crying. I tried, but I can't.

"You know," I could sense him smiling, "you really made IT hard."

"Stop!" That made me laugh.

--

Meanwhile…

"Ears on the blue circle on the first row," Kikyo read the paper.

Miroku made a face at her, "How the hell am I suppose to put my ears all the way to the top when I'm in the bottom?!"

"Let's cut it," Kimi grinned.

"Yeah, so we can put your ears there," Sango nodded playfully.

"Hell no. Shut up baby," Miroku snapped.

"Stop talking, it's hard to support everybody!" exclaimed Shippou.

"You stop talking, you're on top of me!" Kyo barked.

"Oh shit, I can't stay longer," Haru slumped down on the mat and everybody came with him.

Kikyo happily sighed as she blow some more nail bits of her finger, "The fun of twister."

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Waste of time? Despise it? 

**Review.**


End file.
